The invention relates to a hollow composite member for receiving torque and/or tensile, compressive or bending forces.
Hollow composite members are known from EP 0 212 130, for example, in which a reinforcing cylinder is attached to a tubular piece in such a way that there remains a compressive prestress in the tubular piece and a tensile prestress in the reinforcing cylinder. The reinforcing cylinder preferably consists of a fiber composite material, with the insertion of the two parts into each other being achieved by elastic deformation in the sense of expanding the reinforcing member and radially compressing the tubular member, with the force-locking connection taking place when a balance occurs.